Human Torch (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = (Sister) | aemh = | voice = David Kaufman | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Human Torch is from the Yost Universe series . Johnny Storm, also known at the Human Torch, is a superhero and member of the . He is also the sister of fellow member . Biography Early Life Little is known about the early life of Jonathan Storm. He once got trapped in the when it was sent to space by . Heroics Human Torch helped the fight off the in their ice forms when the was opened. Few weeks later after the Avengers saved Asgard from Loki, Johnny and Thing visited the for a game. Hulk attacked Thing and Johnny joined the fight. At the game Johnny was surprised that didn't know him. He watched when Thing got attacked by Hulk. When s started to attack, he took on several of the robots. After a while the Doombots deactivated and Hulk threw them in the ocean. They left the mansion and went to the Baxter Building where they met and who told them that his sister Susan and the Avenger got kidnapped. Johnny was worried and they decided to invade the castle, but as they arrived they got overwhelmed by Doom. Doom stopped the fighting and freed both Susan and Wasp. The Fantastic Four and Avengers left the castle. In the Avengers headquarters, they discussed the reason for Doom's attack. He attended the funeral of with the rest of the team. During the invasion, The Human Torch fought with Code White against the known as , eventually contributing to destroying her. Powers and Abilities Human Torch was able to master the power of fire, able to absorb and manipulate it at will. This allows him to fly. Weaknesses Human Torch is vulnerable to lack water and lack of oxygen, either of which can put out his flames. Personality Johnny is a hothead who lives for the thrill and action in battle. He would prefer to fight, rather than watch it, or do anything else really. This tends to disturb or annoy others who aren't used to this attitude of his, such as . He can be serious, but that is only when someone close to him is in danger. That thrill of his automatically turns into pure focus. This was demonstrated when Susan was captured. He loves to pull many pranks on his teammates whenever he pleases. Relationships Susan Storm They are siblings. Johnny acts kind of arrogant towards everyone even to Susan, but when she gets in trouble he wants to save her as soon as trouble showing brotherly love. Reed Richards Johnny keeps winding Reed up about how smart he is or could build such and such. Thing Johnny and the Thing argue constantly but seem to be best friends. They are able to pull through for each other in battle but at home all they ever do is prank and be mean to each other many times in their free time when not saving the world. Background Human Torch was voiced by David Kaufman. He reprised the role from the video games ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' and ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2''. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Jonathan Storm (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Jonathan Storm (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Fantastic Four (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes